Koopamonium
by Mariofan1394
Summary: When Peach's sister, Erin, gets kidnapped by Bowser, along with everyone else, they don't know what Bowser wants Erin to do: babysit all his children while he goes on vacation. Will Erin survive what the Koopalings have in store? Read to find out.
1. The Kidnapping

**My second fanfic that I am working on along with my other one, Night of the Werecats. Enjoy and R&R!**

Erin sadly sighed at the ceiling of her bedroom. The stars that her mother had beautifully painted was starting coldly at her, as if she had

did something wrong to be stared like that. " Why am I the younger one? I should be the older one." Erin thought. She turned her head to glance

at a teddy bear on her bed. The teddy bear had a smile stitched on its face."What are you staring at?" Erin, with a swipe of her hand, pushed it

off the bed to the cold, hard ground. As if it could espress its feelings, the teddy bear had a little frown on its face. You see, the reason Erin was

upset was because her sister, Peach had gotten the throne to the Mushroom Kingdom instead of her. As Erin laid down in her bed, thinking of

the reason of life, a crashing sound was heard from the master room. _Crash._ "What was that?" Erin quickly got out of bed and grabbed her

flashlight. She quickly turned it on and tip-toed to the door. Erin quietly opened the door and looked around. "Hello? Who's there?" Erin asked

as she walked to Daisy's bedroom. "Daisy, are you okay?" She was replied with a grouchy answer," Yes, Erin, I am fine. Leave me alone!"

the voice said. Erin jerked her head back in shock and went to Luigi's room. "Are you okay, Weggie?" What replied was a shy "Yes." Erin

moved on to Mario's room. "Mario, are you okay?" What repiled was a giant snore so loud, Erin was surprised that it didn't put the castle

in ruins. "Guy should get some nose strips. That's what helped me." As Erin mumbled about it, she arrived at Peach's room. Erin knocked

on the door."Sis, you there?" No anwser. Erin knocked again. Still no anwser. The dead silence was freaking Erin out. With all the strength

she haid, Erin ran into the door, not knowing it was unlocked, slammed into the wall of Peach's room. "Ow," Erin rubbed her head."That hurt."

She stood up, brushed her nightgown down, and looked around for Peach. The bed was empty, the slippers had dissappeared into thin air,

and the bedroom door was opened. "Did she...She wouldn't...Would she?" Questions confuzzled Erin's brain. "I have to sit down for a minute."

As she thought about this, two hands grabbed her mouth before she could figure out what was happening. A figure came down from the ceiling

and looked at Erin. "She's perfect for watching them." "Yeah. Boss will be happy about this." Voices surrounded Erin as they started talking

about something she couldn't make out. "Let's get the others and get out of here." A tall, slender figure said. "Yeah and quick." The slender

man's apprentice ran to Mario's, Luigi's, and Daisy's room. Erin heard thrashing and screams fill the castle. Before she could scream for help,

the man put something over her nose and knocked her out. The two people left silently as they came and ran into the chilling night.

**Mysterious ending to a first chapter. Please R&R for ideas because I am running low.**


	2. Meeting Bowser

**The second chapter to an awesome story! R&R!**

**Erin POV**

"Wake up, little princess." A soft little voice awoke me from a deep sleep. When I forced my eyes opened, a koopa

with strange, blue clothes on was above my head. I screamed and retreated for the safety of my pillow. After a while,

I checked to see if he was still there. He was. _I have to come out sometime._I thought. So, I popped out my head and

stared at the strange turtle thingy. He hopped off my bed and onto the floor. I pulled myself out of bed and crawled

onto the bedpost to take a look. The little koopa on the floor was holding up a tray with a peachy peach, a keek

mange smoothie and some orange juice. The little koopa introduced himself as "Kamek". He said that I should

get dressed and meet him at the master bedroom. I nodded and Kamek took this as a sign. He walked out of

my room and shut the door. I quickly ate everything on my plate and rushed to the window. I opened up the

curtains and looked down. "Too far to jump." I said disappointly. I walked to the wardrobe and opened it.

Inside was a summer green tank top and matching shorts. There was also a dress and some cheep

cheep fillets. I choose the tank top and shorts and went inside the bathroom. "I swear that this is an

exact replica of my room." I looked at the shower. I undressed out of my pajamas and went into the

shower. The water was just the right temperature. When I was done, I put my clothes on and went

to look in the mirrior. My golden blond hair matched with my light green eyes in the light. This was

the only time I realized what did I look like. The other half of me that I will never be. I stared at

the mirrior for another second and started to brush it with a comb I found. My hair became wavy

just like Peach's hair. With a hairtie I found, I bounded my hair into a ponytail, put some shoes

on and walked out the door. The hall of this castle had torches on the sides of the walls and

it looked dull and boring. I walked down the hallway when I came apon a great, big door.

Just like Peach taught me, I knocked on the door. Kamek opened the door and waved

me to come in. I walked in, and the door suddenly shut. I was creeped out for a while

and Kamek grabbed my hand and led me down the winding corridors. My legs

started to hurt after a while and I sat down on a bench. Kamek went up to me

and said,"No time for resting. He needs to see you._Now_." He? Who the heck

is He? I ponder about this as Kamek led me to another large door. He went

up to it and knocked three times. A goomba anwsered the door. He looked

up at me. "Does Bowser need her?" He said gruffly. Kamek nodded

and the goomba opened the door wider. Kamek pushed me inside.

"Watch the back." I said. The goomba went outside the door and

shut and locked it. I raced to the door and yelled,"Open up, you

son of a cow...". I heard a grumbling sound and looked ahead.

And that's when I saw him. He motioned me to come closer

to him. Two koopa troopas were by his side when I got closer.

One of them I recall from my kidnapping. Then, he began

to speak. "Kooper and Konner had told me when they

were spying on you for the last two weeks that you

are brave and fearless. Is that true?" He waited for an answer.

"Yes."

"And I recall that they told me that you had a pet. A griffin?"

"Yes."

"I must ask one more question My friends, King Boo and Lady Bow, want to take a little "vacation" to get away

from it all. Do you know any good places for a vacation?"

I wince at this. I suck at good vacation ideas. I took a deep breath. "I think...First, you should relax the day at Blooper

Beach with a little pick-a-nic. Then, you should take a walk through the Boo Woods and look for Doopliss if you wanna

party. And lastly, you should go to that new hotel 65 miles from here and get a room so you can talk about your plans

for world domination."

I took a breath. Bowser thought about this for a while. Then, he said, "That is...a great idea. I have to call King Boo."

I stopped him. "Who's gonna watch your kids?" Bowser stopped."I forgot about that. He looked around as if he was

was lost. "You can." he said, pointing a finger at me. "Me? But I just got here." Bowser roared so loudly I thought

my ears were popped. "Kamek! Come show...uh...what's your name?" "Erin." "Show Erin around the castle and

have her meet my children." Kamek came in and took me out."And one more thing for Erin." I look back at him.

"If I hear from one of my children that you didn't listen to them..." Bowser grabbed a rope. "I'll add you to my

staute collection. He pulled the rope and I saw how many babysitters had failed at this task. "Do you understand?"

I nodded quickly and caught up to Kamek.

**Whew! That was sooooo loooooonnnggg. I'm accepting OC's to help Erin with babysitting the Koopalings! R&R!**


	3. Meeting Lindsay

**Third chapter to my awesome story! Still accepting OC There is one more spot left to help my OC, Erin babysit the Koopalings**

**and Bowser Jr.! And I'm introducing Lindsay Pennington from iLoveLarryKoopaX3! Enjoy and R&R for ideas to make babysitting**

**the Koopalings fun! And now I'm done, so... enjoy!**

Lindsay POV

"Okay...so um...guess this is the place that the newspaper ad said." I walked up onto the steps of the giant castle that the person called

'Erin' had put into today's newspaper. I knocked on the giant door and stepped back. A magikoopa anwsered the door."Hello," he introduced."I am Kamek.

And you are?" he held out his hand to shake with mine."Lindsay." I told him as I shook his hand. "Come in." he gestured me to come inside. When I was

fully inside the castle, he shut the door behind me."So um... where is Erin?" I asked him. "Follow me." Kamek answered and started to walk in front of me.

"Lead the way." I said as he lead me around winding halls, pointing out to me where everything so that I won't be wandering like a complete idiot. When we

reached a door, Kamek said,"Here is her room. If you need me, I will be across the room." I nodded a thanks and Kamek teleported to his room. I walked up

to the door and knocked on it. A voice said,"Come in." and I obeyed the command and walked in. When I walked in, I was blinded by the color of green. A

voice yelled,"Hey! Over here!" I followed the sound of the voice and I say,"Hello. Are you Erin?" A girl walked over to me and shook my hand."Welcome to

Bowser's Castle! I'm Erin." She showed me around her room and said,"We're waiting for a friend of mine. He should be coming in a few minutes. So let's just

chill." I walk to a picture on her mantle in which her and four other people are having a blast at a beach."So... are these people your friends?" I pointed to the

picture on the mantle. Erin was busy playing on her dsi to notice, but looks to me."No. They are like a family to me. That's why I put it up there." She

answered. "Want some caramel corn?" Erin holds out a bowl of caramel corn. _How did she know about my addiction to caramel corn?_ I thought if I should

accept it when a knock on the door came. "Come in!" Erin yelled and a yellow purple jester with a black and white mask floats in and sits beside Erin. He

whispered into Erin's ear and she whispered back. _I hope they aren't talking about me._ The jester turned to me and began to introduce himself. "Master of

dimentions, pleaser of crowds, I am...Dimentio. Remember the name well...Lindsay." He said. Erin shook her head. "Stop torturing the poor girl with that

intro!" She said. Dimentio just shook his head and said,"Do you want to know where I live?" I nodded 'Yes' in interest and Dimentio floated to the window and

I followed him. He pointed to a door in the woods. "In that door, leads to a castle in which I live." Dimentio explained to me carefully."So you can visit me any

time you want. Just tell me ahead of time." I nodded and he nodded right back to me. We seem to reach into a forming friendship. I took the whole bowl of

caramel corn Erin offered me before and started eating it."My, my. You must have an addiction to caramel corn." Dimentio pointed out. "So.? Everyone has

an addiction to something." I replied. Then, I hear a loud roar that was so loud, I think it shook the castle. "Yep," Erin jumped off the bed."That's Bowser. And

I think he's ready to leave." Erin began to walk out the door. She looked back at me and Dimentio for a second."Are you coming?" Dimentio started to leave

and I followed close behind him. What was in store for Dimentio, Erin, and I? I walked down the hall, deep in thought as we reached the front door.

**Well, iLoveLarryKoopaX3! I hope that was good for Lindsay's first time intoducing herself to Dimentio and Erin! Don't forget to R&R for**

**ideas to make babysitting the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. fun! Enjoy!**


	4. Splitting up

**Fourth chapter to one of my stories I'm working on. It's going to be awesome!**

**Remember, I only own Erin, iLoveLarryKoopaX3 owns Lindsay Pennington and Nintendo owns the Koopalings,**

**Bowser Jr. and Dimentio! Please enjoy and R&R for ideas on how to make babysitting the Koopalings fun!**

Everyone was crowding Bowser as he set down his suitcase near the door. Eight little figures surrounded him likebees to a hive and started pestering him with questions like,"Where are you going?" to "When will you come back?" Bowserjust smiled with that smile that fathers have on their face when his little kids ask him questions."Don't worry, I'll come back whenI want to." Soon, Kamek came through the door."Sir, the limo is ready to take you to Boo Woods." he said. Bowser nodded andsaid,"Listen to your babysitters, okay?" Bowser walked out the door.

As soon as he walked out and the car left the driveway, the koopas looked at Lindsay, Erin, and Dimentio like stalkers."Uh...hi." Lindsay said akwardly to all of them."I'm Lindsay, this is Dimentio,"she said, pointing to him."And that's Erin.""We know. Dad told us." A koopa with blue hair modeled into a mohawk spoke. "And you guys sound...interesting." Anotherwith three hairs on his head and a star on his face.

"Can you introduce yourself first?"Dimentio asked."We intoduced us to you."

A koopa with purple shades, giving him a bad boy look, started the list."I'm Roy," he said."They are," he said pointing to three kooopaOne had his hair styled like the top of a pineapple and standing next to him was a koopa, roughly one fourth his size, had a rainbowmohawk with a yellow ponytail bundled in the back of his head. The last koopa, a girl, had a litttle dotted bow on her head and waswearing very large hoop bracelets on her wrists."Iggy, Lemmy, and Wendy." "And over there," he pointed to another group."Is Ludwig,Larry, Morton, and Bowser Jr., but we call him BJ." Roy said."And we are the Koopalings."

Dimentio smiled a big grin."Nice to meet you, Koopalings."

Erin clapped her hands together."Okay, so um...what do you want to do?

Ludwig, the koopa with his cobalt hair in a gravity-defying hairdo, the replied in his heavy german accent,"I don't know. Vhat do you have in mind?"Erin thought about this for a minute."...um...I...have...no...Wait!" Everyone jumped back."Each of you can either playwith one of us of be alone like a depressed bum."

Murmers were heard between the groups to Koopaling(including Bowser Jr.). The speaker, which was Lemmy went up to Erin and spoke in ahigh-pitched voice."We, the Koopalings,"he started boldly"And Bowser Jr,"he went back in his normal voice"have agreed to your guidelines ofhaving fun and stuff."

"The kid knows his politics."Dimentio murmered to himself, impressed of the koopa's choice of words.

Erin nodded respectedly to the speech."Choose one of us." At this sentence, Larry rushed ahead and grabbed Erin by the armand started to drag her outside to a tennis court."Your're playing tennis with me whether you like it or not." Erin mouthed the words 'Help me.' Dimentio mouthed back 'No.' "You sick bastard." Erin replied to Dimentio as she was forcefully pulled outside.

_Should I help her?_Dimentio thought._No, she can take care of herself._ As he just stood there, Iggy came over and gently grabbedhis arm and tugged it. _What does he think? Like a little toddler pulling to ask for a cookie? _"Hey, um...do you want to hang out with me?" Iggy said quietly. Dimentio rolled his eyes and replied,"Yes." Iggy started jumping up and down. "Follow me." Iggy ran over to a hallway and looked back at Dimentio with huge, insane eyes."You coming, Dimentio?"

Dimentio sighed and started to follow Iggy through the hallways. Wendy just shrugged."Might as well check out to see if our babysittercould beat Larry in tennis." She started to walk in to direction that Erin was dragged toward the court. She turned around to the remainingkoopas(Lindsay is a koopa, like the koopalings). "Anyone joining me?" Roy trudged with heavy steps and standing next to Wendy, shoulders nearly touching.

"I'm joining with sis. Anyone else going to da court?" Roy said in his Brooklyn accent."I'm coming too!" Morton started to run to the court."I'll join later!" Lemmy said."Just gotta practice!" Ludwig shrugged and saying nothing, went to the court. Roy and Wendy, pleased that almost alltheir siblings were going to watch Larry beat the crap out of Erin, walked in sync toward the court. Lindsay was going to join them, but not now."Am I the only one not going to the court?" she yelled in the empty room. Then she remembered. Lemmy. The only one not going to the courtright now. Lemmy was going toward a huge room on his yellow ball. Lindsay had to run to catch up to him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lindsay was panting when Lemmy turned around to know who called his name. He rolled back to Lindsay's tired body and helped her up to her feet.

"I'm sorry," Lemmy started."I didn't know you wanted to watch me do acrobatics." Lindsay looked up and stared into Lemmy's crossed eyes."Acrobatics?"Lemmy did a backflip and landed squarely on his hand."Of course. With my girlfriend." "You have a girlfriend?" Linsay asked him."Of course! We have so much in common! We both want to join the circus, we both like the cold and snow, and we also like to pull pranks on people." He then started toward the room he had his mind set on."You want to meet her? She probably already beat us to the gym." Lindsay thought about this for a minute and a half._What he told me about her made me interested to meet her. We could be friends._ "Yes, please." Lindsay told Lemmy. He started to roll(on his ball.) toward the gym and Lindsay followed close behind, not wanting to get lost in this huge fortress.

Lemmy stopped at a huge door and Lindsay, not seeing that he stopped, bumped into him and fell over. She picked herself up and dusted herself from the fall. He looked back at Lindsay."Are you ready to see the gym?" She nodded yes in reply and Lemmy, with all his might,pushed the heavy doors, revealing the splendor of the huge gym inside."Whoa." Lindsay said in remark as she walked inside the huge gymnasium. Everyone was perfectly made to everyone's size. There was a basketball court on one side and the entrance to the indoor pool on the other. Huge lights filled the gym with splendor and magnificence .Around the sides of the gym, a running track circled it like an orbit around it. Volleyball nets were in storage for the summer, while were stacked high on a rack in the far left corner. In the middle was an obstacle course specially made just for Lemmy and his girlfriend.  
There was a balance beam, some uneven bars, and a mat._Probably for his girlfriend._ Lindsay thought. Next to it, there was a balance beam well, some chairs, trapeze rope, and a water cooler. A girl, 14 or 15, was leaning on the water cooler, like she was waiting for had her cobalt hair tied into a ponytail, like Erin's and was wearing a leotard like gymnasts wore in practice with white tape around her hands to make sure that she didn't get blisters on her hands. On her head were two little kitty ears on her head and she had a swishing looked impatient. "Hey, Felica!" Lemmy yelled across the room. The girl's ears pricked up and she turned around."Lemmy!' Felica said."I've been waiting for you." She looked over to Lindsay."Who's your friend?"

Lemmy replied back,"This is came to babysit all of us." "And also watch us practice."Felica nodded in respect."You want to be a spectator to us?" She put her hands on her hips"I don't mind," She pointed to a bench."You can watch us over there and give us suggestions."Lindsay walked over to where Felica pointed and sat on the bench."I'm ready when you are." Lindsay told them."You ready?"Felica turned to Lemmy. He smiled."You know I am." Felica looked up to a studio and yelled," Hit it, Issac and Evan!"

Lindsay looked up to where Felica yelled and saw two boys who were ten years old and looked exactly alike, except that oneof them wore glasses an the other wore contacts. One of them held up a thumbs up and started the music. Before Lindsay knew what was happening, Felica and Lemmy sprinted toward the first obstacle, the uneven bars. _How is Lemmy going to reach the bars?_Felica reached the first bar with ease. she grabbed it and flipped in a circle and went pass the other bars easily. Lemmy,however, had trouble getting onto the second bar, but realized that he could use his ball to bounce. He jump-kicked on|the ball and went pass both bars and landed onto his ball perfectly. He rolled fastly on his ball to catch up with Felica for the next obstacle, the mat. Felica did a cartwheel and landed on her hands. Lemmy did a really high backflip and landed on his hand on the ball. They raced toward the last obstacle, the balance beam. Lemmy jumped and did three backbends in a row and landed into the green area. Felica followed shortly after, running on the beam and did a backflip onto the green area. When they were done, they were panting hard like dogs on a hot day(what Dimentio would say.). Felica shook Lemmy's hand.

"Good...job. Did... better than... last time." Felica said, tired. "I...know." Lemmy said. He turned to Lindsay."Hit...that button." Lindsay obeyed and pushed the button. A girl appeared on the screen. She had black, flowing hair that went to her shoulders. Lindsay could tell she was Mexican because she had tan skin. Blue eyes matched her hair perfectly."Hello, Felica, what do you..."She stopped talking fora minute. "Who are you?" she asked."Lindsay. What's yours?" "My name is Coco." "Coco...listen to her. Please?"Lemmy pleaded. Coco signed and rolled her eyes onto the ceiling and said,"What do you want?"Lindsay took this as an open window and said quickly," Caramel corn!"

"I can tell in the hint of your voice that you're are addicted to caramel corn." Coco smiled."But I won't tell anyone. For your sake."Lindsay sighed in relief. "That tube over there in the corner will sent everyone what they ordered here." Coco said to heard a beep and turned around. The food that she ordered was there, along with some water. She took it out and noticed other things on the plate. There was watermelon and some grilled cheep-cheep on there and two more water bottles. Felica stood up and grabbed the fish out of Lindsay's hand and sat down. With hungry eyes, she bit into it and took a huge chunk out of it. Lindsay saw that she had canines like a cat and started tearing the cheep-cheep voilently. Lemmy calmly ate his watermelon and drank his water. Lindsay smiled because she had done a great job helping Lemmy and his girl get some food. Soon, Lindsay heard a door open and shut and she looked. Two young boys were running to Lemmy and Felica with embraced arms. Lindsay stepped aside.

"That was excellent! Simply magnificent!" One of them said in a British accent."Great job!" The other said in a normal accent. "Who are you?"Lindsay asked."I'm Issac."The one with the glasses said."And I'm Evan."The one with the contacts said."And we are the Katzman twins!" They both said together. As Lindsay was getting to know them, a bell rang in the room."Uh Oh! Only 15 minutes until Larry's game with Erin starts."Evan said."Let's go! I want to get early seats and watch them practice." Issac said as he ran out of the gym. Everyone sighed and trudged slowly behind him toward the tennis court.

**That was long! In the next chapter, we find out what Iggy is doing with Dimentio. And the death match between Larry and Erin is going to start soon Who will win? Larry, the challenger? Or Erin, the newbie? Find out.**


End file.
